


Falling on your ass, and liking it

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Ice Skating, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: It's about time to ask her beloved girlfriend Maura Isles to marry her, and Jane does just that!





	1. Chapter 1

Today was a big day for Jane Rizzoli, in fact it began with a heavy session of self stimulation by punching her 'Fearless Harold' (as she liked to call the practice dummy she's got from the boys after shooting herself) so hard it gave her a 'boxer's high', which did the same things to her, as running did to her girlfriend Maura Isles.

Although the prospect of going ice-skating with Maura, made her cringed in her guts (just a tiny little bit) it was not enough to sober up her cheery mood. No, she soon would fully enjoy the feeling of Maura's warm body against her while skating, and maybe to cop a feel her beautiful soft boobs, so her cheery mood increased with high speed. She could almost feel her girlfriends boobs in her hands, so wonderfully round, soft and bigggggg, oh so big... Jane's mouth watered just by thinking of her girlfriends best features.

But as told before: Today was a big day for Jane, and she came prepared for it. The diamond ring was safely packed in a neat little red box, and the box was stuffed into the breast-pocket of her warm fleecy sweater, which was covered by a warm black jacket from 'blabberdiblah' (Jane as forgotten this name faster as she forgot dr. Asshole Pike) that Maura gave her on her birthday.

..

She arrived in time at Maura's residence in Beacon Hill, and with a satisfied grin on her face she stepped out of her old (but gold) car, and went to the front door. Just as she was about to knock, her bosomy girlfriend opened the door and Jane could not believe what she saw at that moment. Right in front of her stood the very sexy doctor Isles with very, very body hugging outfit, better to describe as swimming suite for colder days, and smiled 'the innocent smile of a child' at Jane.

Jane stood before her open-mouthed, big round open eyes and ogled shamelessly at her girlfriend, who (truth to be told) had the patience of a Rhinoceros and underwent the through and through inspecting of her beloved detective, with the grace you only could muster/provide if you went through boarding-school, more specific French boarding-school!

"Mau-mau-mau Maura" Jane finally uttered while she finally looked into Maura's patience looking eyes.."The hell is that...fuck!

"Language, my little detective!" Maura said and before Jane could answer to that, she walked into her house again. Jane followed, while rubbing her eyes, grinning like a fool.

"If you excuse me for a moment, mon petite amant, I need to go to the bathroom to change my tampon."

Woaaah, THAT is something Jane didn't see coming, and it hit her square between her... Nahhh it did not, by now she was pretty hardened at this point. Maura was blunt, but lovely and sexy as hell, so it is forgiven that she shared this bloody intimate detail of her menstrual ritual with such an openness...

..

After finishing her business Jane and Maura went to the ice-skating hall and enjoyed ice skating with each other.  
Okay, Jane enjoyed the groping more, although Maura could strategically avoid Jane's groping tentacles regarding her glorious boobs. But as said before, they engaged in the art of sliding and gliding over the ice with no other purpose than just doing that, sliding AND gliding...

Jane, in all her wisdom, had prepared her upcoming marriage proposal with minuscule precision, so nothing could go wrong in that department. She was just a little bit in doubt about the part of 'going down on her knee'. Was it too...ahh what the hell, Rizzoli, she thought to herself, just go with the flow and impress your lady!

At her sign, she had arranged a one hand wave with the guy who controlled the public address system in the ice skate hall, the soft beat of a, for Jane unknown, the song changed into the song Maura and herself danced the first time they kissed...

The smooth voice of Boris Gardiner filled the cold hall and Jane felt suddenly very warm...

I want to wake up with you  
I want to be there when you open your eyes  
I want you to be the first thing that I see  
I want to wake up with you 

Maura looked at Jane and whispered, "That's our song..."

Jane opened up her jacket and reached into the pocket of her fleecy sweater to take out the diamond engagement ring, while bending one of her knees to go down on it.

And that's when it happened...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun are in the chase, and some fun is in simply proposing to your beloved one...

Jane lost her balance, gripped the first thing in reach, and fell backward while taking Maura down and right on top of her.

"Hmmm, that went well!" Jane puffed brightly and with a grin "And while I'm still conscious I would like to ask you... Maura, will you marry the idiot underneath you?"

"Pfff, well...", came the clear voice of Maura on top of her," That sounds like a good idea to me. At least you had the decency of breaking my fall. So, yes, si and oui my love, I marry you!"

After the proposal, the people present at the ice skating hall cheered and laughed, and Jane kissed her Maura like there was no tomorrow...

..

The lucky moment went viral through the internet and a funny photo of both lovebirds during Jane's proposal graced since that time the Trophy-wall of the ice skating hall with her humorously presence.

For many years to come the story was shared in the circle of their family, which expanded through the years with 3 children and 12 grandchildren.

When first Maura's time and then Jane's came to stand before the eternal judges in heaven, they could only let them pass straight into the heavenly gardens, no questions about in their minds do judge otherwise, because they way both spread their love, humor, compassion, and protectiveness around was well received in the heavenly court.

So when you see the clouds in the sky, who look like they just about to touch the earth.. just let me tell you this, it's the heavenly reenactment of Jane's marriage proposal...

 

####

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for spending some time with me... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is performed by Boris Gardiner.  
> I want to wake up with you - Written by legendary Nashville songwriter, Ben Peters and produced by Willie Lindo.
> 
> I want to thank Tess Gerritsen for her wonderful books, and for the ridiculous ideas she planted in my head by writing them. xxx


End file.
